


Take A Vacation!

by project_break



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/project_break/pseuds/project_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go on vacation together. Jinki's super funny. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Vacation!

Kibum opens the door to his hotel room and almost immediately regrets it.

"Oh my god!" Jinki says, in English no less, surveying Jonghyun's clothes all over the floor and Kibum's various toiletries spread out across every flat surface. "It looks like the Acropolis in here!"

Kibum collapses against the side of the bed with his hands over his face while Jonghyun, Taemin and Minho look on with curiosity.

"What?" Taemin says, looking from Jinki's broad grin to Kibum stifling sobs of intellectual pain against the hotel bedspread. "I don't get it."

"I don't even," Kibum finally manages, looking up at Jinki with a mixture of disbelief and horror. "You don't even. English."

"I'm very dedicated," Jinki reminds him.

Kibum gathers up enough strength to crawl to the minibar. If this, three hours after arriving in Athens, is any indication of how this trip is going to go, he is going to be very, very drunk for it.


End file.
